


Always You

by blackwillow



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Monthsary, Lahat ng mababasa niyo ay imbento lang haha, M/M, Wag na kayo magtaka kung bakit ganun., taglish, this is so fantasy
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackwillow/pseuds/blackwillow
Summary: Josh and Justin were already married for almost 6 years. They're good together, Happy. Perfect couple. Not until, Justin started to fall out. Suddenly, Josh found out the real reason.'Sabi mo, hindi tayo maghihiwalay?'
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholy Shippers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unholy+Shippers).



> Hi, Here we go again! Happy Monthsary JNJ Official! Here's my 'lame' gift for y'all haha I'm sorry for typographical errors and grammatical errors. I'm just trying to improve (kung may improvement nga ba haha) 
> 
> lovelots.

" **Justin, Bakit?** " Josh asked, He's trembling, Nagsimula siya sa pag-iyak.

" **Justin**!" Josh shouted. But still, No response from Justin. " **Sabi mo hindi tayo maghihiwalay? sabi mo sasamahan mo ko hanggang sa huli, sabi mo tayo lang? Bakit Justin? Bakit?** " his whole face is already full of tears.

Nanghihina si Josh sa mga nangyayari, Hindi siya makapaniwala, They were married for many years. Nung nakaraan lamang ay okay na okay sila, Until Justin texted Josh that they need to meet as much as possible.

Lahat ng pinagsamahan nila ay biglang naglaho nang sabihin ni Justin na, " **Ayoko na Josh, Nakakasawa na**." para bang wala lang ito sakanya. 

" **Bakit Justin? Masyado na ba akong nagiging selfish sa'yo? Nasasakal kana ba? Justin, please. 'Wag ka namang ganyan, Oh. Let's fix this.** " pagmamakaawa ni Josh sa binata kulang nalang ay lumuhod ito para lang hindi siya iwan.

" **Ayoko na, Hindi na. Tama na**." Justin replied, He's still calm, Walang bahid ng sakit o ano man ang makikita mo sakanya. 

" **Sabihin mo Justin, Anong problema, Babaguhin ko. Aayusin ko. Yung ugali ko ba? Sige Hindi na kita aawatin mag-inom kahit inaabot ka na ng kinabukasan.** " Utas ni Josh, He's so desperate. Wag lang siyang iwan nito.

" **Kahit wala namang permiso mo iinom parin ako, Ano kaba sa buhay ko? Sino kaba?"** pambabara ni Justin na mas lalong kinadurog ni Josh.

" **J-justin, I can't believe y-you.** "

Hindi niya kailanman inisip na darating sila sa puntong ganito, Iiwan nila ang isa't isa kahit na pa'y may sumpaan sila....na ' _Hanggang sa huli, tayong dalawa.'_

" **Justin, Isang tanong, Isang sagot. Hindi mo na ba ako mahal? Kasi ako mahal na mahal kita Jah, Hindi kailanman sumagi sa isip ko na hihiwalayan kita katulad ng ginagawa mo ngayon, Sinabi ko sa sarili ko na hindi kita iiwan, Kasi Jah. Mahal na mahal kita...Higit pa sa sarili ko.** " nanginginig na ng sobra si Josh, Maski ang pagsasalita niya ay basag na basag na.

Minutes past, Still no answers from Justin.

" **Jah**." 

" **Hindi mo naba ako mahal?** " 

" **Hindi na.** " Justin answered. Josh didn't believe what his husband said.

" **Sige, kung yan ang gusto mo. Gagawa ako ng paraan para mahalin mo ako ulit. Liligawan kita, Papasayahin kita."** Josh is trying to cheer himself up. Gagawin niya ang lahat para sa kanyang mahal. Kahit na maubos pa siya.

" **Ayoko na sabi, Ayoko na Josh. Hindi na, Tama na. Hindi na ko masaya sayo at hindi na sasaya pa uli kapag kasama mo."** Justin replied.

" **Jah? H-h-hindi mo naba talaga ako mahal? Sigurado ka na diyan? Di kana aatras? Mahal na mahal kita eh. Bakit mo ko iiwan? Bakit mo ko sinasaktan ng ganito? Jah, Kahit pekeng pagmamahal nalang, Jah. Tatanggapin ko.** " Josh said desperately.

The rain started to fall, Wala silang dalang payong parehas. Kaya'y basang basa agad sila. Pero hindi nila iyon ininda.

" **Maawa ka sa sarili mo, Josh. Hindi na tayo pwede, Tapos."** Justin said and walk away.

Josh chased Justin, When he reached Justin he held Justin's arm and pull him into a kiss.

Justin pushed Josh away. 

**"Josh, Ano ba?"** Justin said in irritated tone.

**"Justin. Please. I love you."**

" **Kung mahal mo talaga ako, hahayan mo ko."** Justin said.

" **Ikaw yung taong mahal ko na hindi ko hahayaan, Jah. I can take whatever you can give, Mamahalin kita kahit pa ikadurog ko**." 

Hindi pinansin ni Justin ang sinabi ni Josh at nagpatuloy lang siya sa paglalakad. Basang-basa na sila sa ulan.

" **Bakit mo 'ko sinusundan? Uuwi na ko. Umuwi kana, Tapos na tayo."**

" **Hindi kita iiwan.** " matapang na sagot ni Josh.

* * *

Hanggang sa naka-abot na sila sa bahay ni Justin ay hindi parin siya iniiwan ni Josh.

" **Papasok na ko sa loob. Bahala kana sa buhay mo."** paalam ni Justin.

" **Jah, Teka--**

" **Oh, Justin, anak. Kanina kapa tinatawagan ng daddy mo, kasama mo pala si Josh. Basang-basa kayo ng ulan hindi ba't sabi ko sayo ay huwag kang magpapaulan? Halika kayong dalawa pumasok kayo."** Justin's mom said, They both didn't noticed that his mother was watching them.

" **Okay lang ako, ma. Aakyat na ko.** " Justin replied, He left Josh at the living room with his mom and go upstairs to his room.

" **Josh, anak. Anong problema niyo ni Justin?"** Justin's mother asked. She used to call Josh ' _anak_ ' simula nang magkaroon ng relasyon si Josh at Justin. Para narin daw kasing anak niya si Josh.

" **T-tita---**

**"Justin, pinapatawag ka pala ng doktor mo. bibigyan ka ng mga gamot para sa sakit mo ngayon bakit hindi ka pumunta?** " Justin's Dad said, Nasa kwarto silang dalawa ngunit naririnig parin ito sa ibaba dahil hindi naman kalakihan ang bahay ni Justin.

Bumaba si Justin at napatingin kay Josh na ngayon ay gulat na gulat sa mga narinig.

" **J-jah.** " tawag ni Josh ngunit hindi siya pinansin ni Justin.

" **Justin, pumunta kana sa hospital, please. Magbihis ka ihahatid kita. Anak, maawa ka sa sarili mo. Magpagamot ka please."** pagmamakaawa ng daddy ni Justin.

Lumabas si Justin ng kanilang bahay nang walang pasabi.

" **Jah**!!" sigaw nilang tatlo, at hinabol ni Josh sa labas si Justin.

* * *

Nang maabutan ni Josh si Jah ay napansin niyang humihikbi ito.

Hinatak ni Josh si Justin sa isang mahigpit na yakap at hinimas himas ang buhok nito upang makalma, Ngunit iyak padin ng iyak si Justin.

" **Shhhh. Wag kang umiyak, andito ako. Sasamahan kita, Di kita iiwan, Pangako."**

Umupo sila sa may gilid at sumilong, Medyo kumalma na si Justin mula sa pag-iyak.

" **Bakit mo ko sinundan?"** panimula ni Justin. " **Hindi ba sabi ko tapos na tayo?"**

" **Hindi ako aalis Jah, Hangga't hindi ka nagpapaliwanag. Hindi totoong hindi mo na ko mahal.** " Josh replied.

Humingi ng malalim si Justin, Kilalang kilala siya ni Josh. Alam niyang hindi siya nagsasabi ng totoo na hindi na niya mahal si Josh. 

**"M-m-may s-sakit ako, Josh. Cystic Fibrosis."** utas ni Justin.

" **Kailan pa?"** Josh asked.

**"L-last month**." Justin replied.

" **Bakit hindi mo sinabi? Bakit kailangang saktan mo ako ng ganito? Jah, Bakit?** " bakas ang sakit sa boses ni Josh.

" **Mamamatay din naman ako Josh, Ayoko kitang makita mo akong naghihirap. Josh, konting araw nalang ako dito, yang mga ngiti mo wag mo yan tatanggalin ha? Okay nang mawala yung mga ngiti ko kaysa mawala ang saiyo, kasi Josh, hindi ko kakayanin."** ngumiti ng kaunti si Justin ngunit makikita mo parin sa mga mata niya ang hirap at sakit.

" **Hindi Justin, hindi ka mamamatay. Aalagaan kita sabay tayong lalaban sa sakit mo. Ano pa at pinakasalan kita ko kung iiwan kita sa mga oras na kailangan mo ko?"**

* * *

" **Tito, Asan po si Jah?"** tanong ni Josh sa papa ni Justin.

" **Nagpapahinga sa ospital, Sa wakas ay pumayag na siya. Pupuntahan mo ba siya? Oh eto, Address."** tinanggap naman ni Josh at ngumiti ng bahagya.

" **Sige po salamat po, Mauna na po ako."** pagpaaalam ni Josh at sumakay na sa kanyang kotse at nagdrive patungo sa hospital.

Doon na pinatulog si Josh ng mama ni Jah pagkatapos nilang mag-usap, laking gulat ni Josh na sinunod siya ni Justin. 

* * *

Agad siyang nakarating sa hospital dahil malapit lang naman yon sa bahay nila Justin.

" **Uhm, Miss. Room po ni Justin D. Santos?" tanong ni Josh sa isang nurse.**

" **Room 103 po Sir, Kaano ano po kayo?** " 

" **Asawa po, Sige po salamat.** " at agad na tumungo si Josh sa nasabing room number ni Justin.

Naabutan niyang natutulog ng mahimbing ang kanyang asawa at may nakakabit na suwero dito.

Pinagmasdan niya ang kanyang mahal sa pagtulog,Iniiwasan niyang gumawa ng kahit anong ingay dahil baka magising si Justin.

Masaya na siyang sumunod ito sa kanya na magpagamot na siya. Hindi niya maiwan ang asawa niya kahit na ba tinataboy na siya nito nang ilang beses. 

" **Nangako tayo sa harap nang maraming tao maging sa Kanya na, for better and for worst magkasama tayo. Kahit ilang beses mo pa akong itaboy, sabihan na hindi mo na ako mahal, ayaw mo na sakin, nagsasawa kana sa akin. Hinding hindi kita iiwan Jah, Mahal na mahal kita. Hanggang kamatayan, I'd still choose you."** bulong niya sa mahimbing na natutulog na si Justin at saka ngumiti ng bahagya at hinalikan ang noo ng kanyang asawa, bago lumabas at bumili ng makakain.

Pagkalabas ni Josh ay agad namang dilat ni Justin, Narinig niya lahat. Alam niyang naroon si Josh. 

" **Mahal na mahal kita Josh, kung alam mo lang. Ako rin, Hanggang kamatayan. I'd still choose you."** bulong ni Justin sa sarili.


End file.
